The Final days of War
by silverwand13
Summary: Chap 6 up! Harry has left everyone and gone off to fight the Dark Lord. Will he fufill his destiny or die trying? See what happens to Harry in the last days of war and possibly his life...
1. One

Disclaimer : I don't own hp and the characters just the plot.  
  
I am scared. I have never been more afraid than I am now. Of coarse I have experienced fear but this kind of fear was a on a different level. The level it is on now is beyond recognition. I Harry Potter, the boy who lived, leader of Dumbledore's Army, the supposed hope of the light is deathly afraid. No, I am not afraid to die, but I am afraid for those who I am fighting for; my friends, my family, my love, everyone. I cannot bare the fact that if I fail to defeat Voldemort than everything and everyone will be gone. There is no doubt in my mind that Voldemort, if I fail, will take over the world. The whole world. Can you image that? I have, in many vivid nightmares. In these dreams I see things no one should ever have to see.It was horrible.Corpses lined the streets, the few survivors running for their lives, people screaming out in pain, babies crying for their mothers who will never come back.I cannot bare that weight on my shoulders. I cannot! I am on the brink of going insane...but I can not go over the edge. The fate of the world lays with me.Oh how I wish that this never happened. I wish I could be a normal 18 year old, but I can't. I have to be the bloody savoir of the world! I can't take it!... No, but I can't loose it not when we are so close. The last battle is vastly approaching. I feel it in my bones.  
  
The war has not gone well so far for either side. We have lost many good people and the other side; they have lost 'people', if you can call them that. Even with our losses we still have the upper hand. Though we are matched in numbers we are fighting with our heart and soul. They are just fighting. We have had our share of victories and defeats but we are close now, so very close.  
  
The battle today was perhaps the most intense so far. It lasted for several hours but we have suffered tremendously. At role call 200 did not respond. Everyone of those brave men and women gave their lives so we could live on. I shall not let them die in vain! When roll was over I went into my tent and cried. Yes, I admit I cried. I cried for those who are gone.Fred, Dean, Justin, Arthur, Remis this list goes on and on. Hermione came to check on me and discovered me. As always I pretended that nothing was wrong but she knows better. She comes closer and looks into my eyes. Why must she always do that? When she forces me to look into her eyes.I feel like killing myself rite then and there. Her eyes show everything we have been going threw. Those once bright beautiful brown eyes now dark with sadness and despair, I can't take that. She gazes into my eyes and I feel her eyes piercing threw my very soul; she alone has that effect on me. She can read my darkest fears with a gaze and I hate that! She breaks the gaze and looks the ground. I see her eyes tearing. I take her into my arms as so many other times and comfort her. Sometimes I forget that I am not the only one feeling these emotions.  
  
Today is the day, the day that I will fulfill my destiny or die trying. I wake from my light sleep and grab my cloak and wand. I exit my tent and walk towards another. I stop outside the opening and take a deep breath. Should I really do this? I shake my head clear and step into the tent. Thankfully she is still asleep. I walk over to the cot and gaze down at her. I take my hand and brush it across her soft skin, perhaps for the last time. I remove my hand and reach into the breast pocket of my cloak pulling out the letter I wrote last night. I smooth out the crumpled paper and place it down next to her wand, where she is sure to find it. I lean down and give her one last kiss before I leave. I stop at the opening and get one last look before rushing out into the misty morning. 


	2. Two

As I make my way into Malfoy Manor I am surprised at the lack of guards and charms. Plainly speaking it was very easy to get into. This kept me on edge thinking that it was all one big scheme and when my guard was down they would find me. I walked swiftly under the cloak down the twisted, dismal corridors. If it wasn't for Draco's detailed map I would be lost. I prepare to make the final turn when I hear voices. I quickly slink against the wall as the two death eaters pass. I let out my breath and cautiously walk down the corridor seeing my destination. I walk up to the door and stop just as I was about to turn the knob. I retreat a few steps and go over my plan once more. Another person passes and I am now ready. I walk right up to the door and grab the knob. I turn it to open the door but the door does not open. I stand their confused for a minute or so and feel a tugging behind my navel. The door is a blasted porkey! I curse myself for being so naïve and find myself standing inside a cell. Bars all around, hard, cold stone beneath my feet and a high moldy ceiling above, there was no way out. How could I be so daft? How could it be that simple to break into this place? I curse myself and walk about the cell using various charms to find a way out. I barley get more than three spells out when I hear a pop. I look around and see two red slits peeking threw a dark hood. I know who it is. "So you have finally arrived Harry," it said making my name sound as if it were poison.  
  
"Yes I have," I said with the strongest voice I had, raising my wand.  
  
"You do know you will not survive," it said drawing his wand.  
  
"No, Tom you are mistaken. You are the one that will not survive," I said shooting expleiarlmis at him.  
  
"A 1st year spell Harry? Come on I thought you were at least going to put up a fight," it said shooting the crutatious curse at me.  
  
I side step the spell and find myself not knowing what to do now. A flash of green light whipped by my head taking me out of my daze. Stick to the plan! I kept saying to myself.  
  
Blue sparks fly out of my wand hitting it directly in the chest. It stumbles and continues to shoot colorful light at me. I kept moving not letting him get a clear shot. I know he is agitated and it shows with his spell casting. I see an opportunity and take it. I shoot Arvada Kervada and it hits. It falls to the ground and I rush over shooting curse after curse at it. I can taste victory and it taste so sweet, but then someone jumps on me forcing me to the ground. I try and fight it off but they have some sort of knife. I drop my wand and feel around for it. But the person does not let me grab it. I see Voldemort standing above me foot trapping my wand to the ground and the other person sitting atop my chest. I swing with my fist and kick with me feet but it is no use the person atop me stabs my side. I wince in pain as they push it further into my body and I scream in agony as they take it out. I must not give up! Was my last thought before it kicked the back of my head rendering me unconscious.  
  
My eyes open and I find my self in the same cell. I turned to one side trying to get up but find my self lying in a pool of blood. With all my strength I stand clutching my side and make my way over to the wall. As I sat I say to myself I need to stop the bleeding. I rip the sleeve of my shirt and press it to my side. I need to come up with a plan. I pat my pocket feeling for my wand but it is gone. I find myself cursing and hitting my head against the wall. What am I going to do know? No wand, no plan, and bleeding to death.  
  
I do not know how long I was in the room alone before two people stepped into the room and beat me around. I fight but it is no use, I have lost a lot of blood and am very week. In desperation I cry, "Just kill me!"  
  
They laugh and continue the beating until I black out.  
  
I wake once more but find myself in a different room; some sort of meeting room and I was laid across the table. I try to lift my self up but I wince as I realize I have a cracked rib or two. The wound on my side was not getting better and I could feel my strength dwindling. I have failed. He has won. He will torture me until I die. The door behind me burst open and I creek my neck to see who has entered. It was him. "Enjoying your nap Harry?" he said throwing something at me.  
  
It was my wand. I scramble to grab it as it rolls down the table. "Come Harry we shall finish this now," it said drawing his wand to me. 


	3. Three

As my fingers grasp around my wand I ignore the pain and try to stand. I swagger for a bit but balance myself. I get down off the table and am now level with it. "I see we are playing the hero till the end Harry," he said with a chuckle, "It'll be my pleasure to finish the last Potter off."  
  
I crumple my face and do not let his insults get to me for I must focus. I raise my wand and whisper the 1st curse so that he doesn't hear. It hit's him dead on and knocks him to the wall. I pelt him curse after curse and the sweet taste is returning to my mouth. Before too much damage is done he springs to his feet pelting me with curses. He is obviously angry and not focusing because they are not powerful at all. A glimmer of hope is starting to appear in my mind. I must distract him. I set the bottom of his robes on fire causing him to loose all focus. I shoot the body-binding curse at him and watch as he becomes stiff as a board. He is trapped now. There is no way he can win.  
  
I stand over this once human life and think. How do I kill him? He's not human nor is he a spirit. He is the living dead. I had to act fast the spell was warring off; I could hear him calling for his men. The killing curse did not work, what will? A knife? I summon the knife from the table and am ready to stab when something stops me. Someone has grabbed hold of my hand. I turn and face them. It was the rat; Peter. We struggle over the knife and it falls to the floor. At once I drop to the floor, not remembering that I have broken ribs. I let out a cry but grab for the knife. It is just grab hold of it when something slithers around me. It's that serpent. I try to move but it has already twisted around me. Voldemort and the rat both look down upon me with wide grins.  
  
Once again I find myself in the caged room. I do not know how I have come to be here, my guess is a spell. I try to sit up but I am too weak. I roll to one side and see the blood oozing out from my wound. I knew I didn't have much time. I lay there on the floor thinking about my life, as it was to end in a short time. I thought about my parents and how they sacrificed their lives for nothing. About Ron and Hermione how I should have treated them better. How I should have told Hermione that she means the world to me. I lay there thinking about the end when I heard a voice. "Do not wish for death," the voice said.  
  
Great now I'm hallucinating.  
  
"Harry you have to have faith. You can not just give up and except defeat. This is one battle you cannot lose."  
  
"How can I do anything? For God sakes I can't even stand up."  
  
"Find the strength that lives within you."  
  
"I do not have anymore strength," Harry said as his world began darkening  
  
"Do not give up! Think of what will happen."  
  
I lay there thinking of what would happen. Tears began to flow from my eyes, and without noticing I was up off the ground standing. How could this be? It didn't matter I had to get out of here.  
  
I grabbed for my wand and it was still in my pocket. I tried to appearate but that did not work. I tried a porkey but that didn't work either. I was frustrated and mad, how the hell was I going to get out? I walked as fast as I could to the wall and started to feel for some kind of door. 20 meters down the wall there was some sort of hinge. Hinge means door. I felt around for a knob but no such luck. I tried a bunch of spells but none worked. In desperation I slammed my fist to the wall and screamed, "Why won't you bloody open?" Perhaps it was some sick game but the blasted door opened. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and walked out. Not even 10 paces out I came face to face with him. On his 'face' he had plastered and evil smirk in which he then threw something else at my feet. A sword?  
  
He stood in a fighting stance telling me to come to him. I picked up the sword and realized that it was Godric's sword. Taking a wild guess I thought he had Slytherin's. He was clearly an expert swordsman. I on the other had never used a sword in my life, but I was holding him. After fighting a while he slashed the sword out of my hand causing it to fly across the room. He held the sword to my neck and said, "I could kill you now if I wanted to Harry."  
  
"Then why don't you?" I spat at him.  
  
"Because dear Harry I want you to suffer. And suffer you shall. As we speak my men are rounding up your friends. And I'd dear say I look forward to meeting Miss Granger," he said with a smirk.  
  
"I swear if you"  
  
"You'll do what? Cry for mummy?" He laughed pressing the sword into my neck.  
  
"Come now Harry we must great our guest." 


	4. Four

He pushes me forward and keeps me going with the sword pressed to my back. We walk down the staircases and I am all but walking dead now. My head hangs low for I have failed everyone. I wish I could just die. He pushes me down the last stairs and the pain is unbearable. "Get up! Don't you want to see your friends again?"  
  
I scramble to my feet and he pushes me into the entranceway. There I see everyone, tied and gagged. Hate flows through my veins. He pushes me along them and stops at Hermione. Oh God Hermione what have they done to you? I fear for her life and drop to her. "What are you doing?" he asked intrigued.  
  
"Let her go she did nothing to you. It's me you want!" I scream.  
  
"No she has done plenty. She will stay...Now get up!"  
  
I do not move.  
  
"Get up you filthy mudblood!"  
  
I stay perfectly still grasping Hermione's hand.  
  
"Have it your way Harry, she dies."  
  
"No," I spring to my feet feeling as if my side has been torn open.  
  
His men grab me and move me away. I can still see him staring at her as if she is some experiment that he is interested in. I wanted to ripe him limb from limb rite there. He starts moving towards her and I lunge. The men hold strong and I can only watch as he touches her face. "Pretty thing.what a shame she won't be persuaded."  
  
How dare he! I lunge once more but am still in the clutches of the guards. It is now that I realize that everyone's eyes are upon me, asking me what to do. I look away. What can I do? It is then that I realize that it has levitated Hermione. Unconscious she is helpless to his power. My eyes widen in horror as he starts saying something, no doubt a spell. "No!"  
  
He glances my way giving me that smirk. That pushes me over the edge. I lunge at him causing the guards to fall back and jump atop this horrible creature. I bring him to the ground and pummel him with punches. He throws me off and I hit the wall. "That is enough I shall not wait any longer."  
  
I look at him he is not pointed to me but Hermione. I hear the all to familiar Avada and rush to Hermione. I see the green light speeding towards me. Images of my life flash by; the last is a picture of Hermione. It lingers for a second or so and then my world goes dark.  
  
I am in some sort of tunnel. There is a light not far from where I stand. I start to walk towards the tunnel but it keeps getting farther and farther away. Now I hear voices. Voices that sound so far but yet so close. "Come back Harry."  
  
Who are they? Where am I? Am I dead? All these questions race threw my mind. The light is becoming brighter, I feel's its warmth. I smell the sweat sent of cinnamon and vanilla; Hermione sent. Oh how I love that sent, how I long to hold it close in my arms as my own. I pick up my pace and find the light almost consuming me. I smile as the heavenly sent fills my lungs. Then as suddenly as it had come it was gone. The light remained but the heavenly sent was gone. I look towards the light and turn away. I walk in the direction I had come from and the sent had found its way back to me; warming my heart and soul.  
  
The room disappeared. I took a breath and I heard people weeping. "You can't be gone," I heard the sweet voice cry-out.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and there she was like an angel from heaven staring down on me. "What's wrong Mione?" I ask my voice just above a whisper.  
  
She stops crying and looks down upon me. Her loving smile plastered across her perfect face. It causes me to feel happy too, spreading my lips into a grin. I try to push myself off the ground but she pushes me back. "You're too weak. Save your strength."  
  
She is rite I have no more strength. I glance over to my side and find my wound still spilling my blood onto the floor. I realize that I do not have much time. "Hermione," I choke out.  
  
"No Harry don't speak.help is on the way, save your strength," she said pressing her finger to my lips.  
  
"I might not be hear when they arrive," I say my voice barley audible.  
  
Tears once again spill from those heavily eyes, "Harry don't talk like that."  
  
But I cut her off, "Listen Hermione," I break out into a fit of wheezing. "Hermione, I love you.I don't know how or when but I do.I know it is true for everything I do has changed this I have realized this.Y-you are the first thing I think of when I wake and the last before I drift to sleep." I do not have the strength to carry on anymore. I black out but just before the silence takes over. I hear sobbing and the words I've longed to hear all my life, "I love you too Harry." 


	5. Five

I find myself in the tunnel once more. The light is still there. I'm dead? Why did I have to die now? Now when Hermione says the words I've longed for. Bloody hell! The realization of Hermione's words hit me. She loves me? Hermione loves me? No she can't. But she said it. My head fights with my heart and I come to the realization that she does love. "She loves me!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I smile but quickly lose it.  
  
I'm dead. I've come to that conclusion. I hate death already, and I've only been dead for a few minutes. In death I can no longer see her. Being dead is even worse than being alive. When I was living I could see her everyday, but now I damned to spend a lifetime alone, longing for her.  
  
The light turns brighter and I shield me eyes. When the light softens down I look to see what has happened. There before my very eyes is my mother, and my father. The rush to me and Lily wraps her arms around me, "Oh Harry, I've longed to see your face," she said as tears escape from her eyes.  
  
I am happy to finally see them but my heart is still in pain. I give a weak smile before my father hugs me. Now they stand before me. I do not know what to say. My mother is sobbing and my father is trying to speak but is stopping himself. Finally he speaks to me, "Who is she Harry?"  
  
"Who is who?"  
  
"The woman you are in love with. It is plain to see."  
  
"Her name is Hermione."  
  
"Such a pretty name, I hope she was good to you Harry," my mother said.  
  
"She was. We've been best friends for 7 years.nothing more."  
  
"Then she does not know?" James said.  
  
"No. She does. I told her before I -I came here," I said smiling recalling her answer.  
  
"She loves you too, Harry. I saw," Lily said grabbing hold of my hand.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Before you died I saw your final moments. Do not despair son, you will not remain with us for long."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We mean Harry.that you've been given life. You've just come here for a short time. It is not your time to leave the world of the living," my father said staring into my eyes.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes Harry you will be going back," my mother said as more tears streaked down her face. I knew it must be hard thinking about you only son down on earth when you are up here.  
  
I felt my heart start to beat again. I came to my parents and gave them one last hug and kiss. I felt my body begin to work again. "Good-bye mom and dad," I said before I found myself lying on the cold floor.  
  
Medi witches all around me, I can hear them. My eyes peek open and everyone is hard at work. Most are weeping wile others trying to look strong. I open my eyes and someone notices that I am awake. "Harry!" Ron's voice screamed.  
  
"Ron," I whisper.  
  
"You've done it Harry! He's gone! He's bloody gone!" he says grabbing hole of my hand.  
  
"Harry we're going to sedate you. You need surgery," Susan said kneeling at my left side.  
  
"No wait, where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ron knows and he calls Hermione over. Her face is red and puffy but when she sees me alive and breathing she stops and drops to me. "Oh, Harry I was so worried. I thought you'd, you'd"  
  
"It's all right Mione," I said before I felt the sedation charm took over my body.  
  
******  
  
I know it's short but I thought I'd leave you with this so no one thinks Harry is dead. We'll I'm off on my vacation early tomorrow so see ya.  
  
Thanks to my great reviewers! You guys are the best! When you finish with your review check out my other stories. Also I need your help; should I keep my stories "The magic of Love" and "No title yet"? I haven't written a new chapter to either in a long time. Should I take them out of hibernation? Or let them freeze to death? Let me know please!  
  
silverwand13 


	6. Six

As the sedation charm wears off I can see the blurry outline of a room. Moments later it comes more into focus. I am in the Hospital wing, even without my glasses I know. I find my glasses on the night stand and place them on my face. Now with the world in view I lift my head up ever so slightly and look around. White sheets surround my bed but I can see the outline of people. I hear what sounds like someone crying. I want to comfort her, tell her it's all rite so I push my self off the cot. "I wouldn't do that Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said in her shrill voice.  
  
A moment later the curtains around my bed are parted and I see everyone. Hermione and Ron rush over to me. Ron pats me on the shoulder lightly and I turn to Hermione. Her face puffy and red, she stands there tears trickling down her face. She is staring at me, she is scared. I give her a weak smile and she leans down and gives me a hug. I wince in pain as she touched the freshly operated area and she recoils with fear in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry."  
  
"It's quite all rite, just a litter tender."  
  
Neither of us notice that everyone has left the room. I beckon her back to me and she comes painfully slow. "I'm not glass Mione," I said assuring her that her touch will not hurt me.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Harry."  
  
"You won't. You're doing more damage standing way over there," I said grinning.  
  
She stands next to my bed and we both are unsure of what is to happen next. A fresh string of tears falls from her eyes. "Hermione don't cry."  
  
"How can I not when you almost-- when you die," she said as her voice cracked.  
  
"But I am back."  
  
Her ice wall crumbles and she returns to my arms. More tears are falling from her beautiful brown eyes and lift my hand to brush them away. She takes my hand from her face and takes it into her own. She looks up into my eyes and we are locked. We are drawn to one another like magnets. We are so close; I feel her warm breath against my skin. I cannot control myself any longer; I capture her lips. A kiss filled with love, friendship, passion, and desire. The instant her soft lips touched my own I felt a sensation I had never felt before. The wonderful sensation coursed threw my whole body causing me to lose all sense. With every growing second it intensified until the end. We broke apart gasping for air.  
  
The next hours are a blur to me as I am told the details of the way in which I died. Before I know what sleep has overtaken me yet again.  
  
I wake to the golden sunshine shining threw the room. My eyes glance around and I find Hermione slumped over in a chair next to my bed grasping firmly to my left hand.  
  
"Well, well someone has decided to wake up," Ron said walking over from where he sat.  
  
I turn my head and say, "Hey mate." He smiles and I ask him, "When can I get up out of this bed?"  
  
"Poppy was saying you would have to rest for a few days. said that she had never seen another person with such a strong will to live."  
  
"It's easy when you have so much to live for," I said glancing to my left. Ron smiled and asked me, "How long Harry?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"How long have you know?"  
  
I sigh, the jig is up. "Honestly? I have no clue.but I've know for a while now."  
  
"Thank god!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Thank god Harry, you've finally admitted it. I've know for years.Everyone has know. Heaven sakes a blind, deaf mute would know."  
  
****  
  
Did you like it? Sorry it's short but I've been busy the last couple of days.They are shooting a movie in my school and my friends and I are extras to this major movie. We are all really excited. You have no idea how long 1 shot takes. Anyway I've gained a lot of respect for the people that do this for a living. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Don't forget to review and read the new chapter to "The Magic of Love" one of the stories taken out of hibernation. :) 


	7. Seven

Being confined to a bed for a week has been no easy task but I will admit it has done me a world of good. Thankfully Hermione and Ron have kept me sane. Dumbledore and some other Order members have been up and they explained how it all ended.  
  
"Harry I know you have many questions but I shall tell you what I think happened in the end. Do you remember when I told you about your parents and how they protected you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
I nodded my head and he continued, "Well Harry your mother sacrificed her life to save you. Her love formed a barrier in your very skin. I know you know this but that is exactly what happened again. Your love for Hermione kept her safe just like your mother's kept you."  
  
***  
  
Today was day seven; the day that I finally get to leave the infirmary. As morning broke and the sun came out, I changed from the hospital attire and into some normal cloths. I was putting on a shirt when I noticed the stab wound. I knew it was not going to go away. It was a sign of the last battle. Slipping my shirt on at last I walk over to Madam Pofrey's quarters. She is still asleep so I walk out of the Hospital Wing. Walking is not as easy as it use to be. I find that I have a slight limp but I do not think it will be with me for long. I walk down the eerily quiet corridors and make my way down the ever-changing staircases to the Entrance Hall. Seeing the sun shinning brightly threw the ancient stain glass windows I decide to go outside.  
  
I walk about the grounds and find myself glancing at the lake. I watch as the giant squid emerges from the icy water and returns to his watery home. Getting closer to waters' edge I see the outline of a person standing on the banks of the icy water. Her long, chestnut brown hair blows in the wind and reveals her perfect face. Watching as she stairs out into the horizon I see tears fall from her eyes. Her face breaks out into a smile and she gently wipes them away, still oblivious to the fact that I am right behind her. I walk slowly towards her but she hears the movement of the grass beneath my feat and turns to me. We stayed there as if time had stopped. The wind blew strongly as if to urge us to move. I took the incentive and came closer to her. Her eyes did not leave mine as the distance lessened and eventually disappeared. My arms wrapped around her as hers did the same to me. Her head found its place on my shoulder and I leaned my head to hers. We stood there in our embrace for a few minutes before she lifted her head and kissed me on my cheek.  
  
Finding our way to the stone bench we sat and watched as the sky turned from golden yellow to blue. When the sun had found its place in the sky I asked her, "Mione why were you crying before?"  
  
She smiled and looked at me, "I was crying Harry, because I have never been so happy in my life."  
  
I take her hand and kiss it. I then look from her eyes down at my feet. "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
I take it a breath and let it out before I face her. "When you told me that you loved me did you mean it? .Or did you just say it because you thought I was going to die?" I ask as delicately as I can but she is hurt by the question.  
  
Chocking back tears she asks, "Is that what you think it was Harry?"  
  
"No! Hermione I-I felt complete when you told me that. I'm sorry." I said wrapping my arms around her once more.  
  
She sniffles and looks up at me. "Harry I meant it when I said that I loved you and I know that it will always be true."  
  
I know I have never been happier in my life. I smile the biggest smile I could ever make, "I love you Hermione."  
  
She smiles that perfect smile. "I love you too Harry," she says before I kiss her.  
  
***  
  
Who knew that the last days of war could be the beginning of eternal happiness? 


End file.
